Dreaming A Million Nights
by Noskillsy
Summary: An ordinary human mysteriously transforms into a Luxray pokemorph and his life changes. Though, only a little. Maybe his mind imagined a much more crazy situation, but all the hope for those exhilarating adventures really fell apart when he realized that his life wouldn't get any more exciting than the dull, boring life he lead. But is that true? *updates very, very slowly.* :(
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Dream that changed him.**

 **{A/N } NoSkills: Hey guys! New story here! Don't worry. I'll still be doing the other story. I'll be doing this if I don't have any idea what to do for What a Good Life Would Feel Like. Then you guys can help me with ideas for a new chapter for that story! I might even write your name there! Yay! Few seconds of Fame! Anyway, if you're reading this, I want to say thanks. For everything (I say this a little too much don't I?). Upload time my still be slow, but at least it's another story to look out for. (I JUST played a horror game, but I didn't know it was that scary. :( I'm afraid now.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the pokemon series or anything about it. I should be doing this often.**

 _ **POV : 3rd Person. ( Same like other story)**_

Hugh woke from his unconscious state, slumped against the wall and feeling woozy. All the poor 14 year old remembered was blacking out by immense pain during high school. Without knowing of his current form, he scratched his head, before noticing the people around him. Something was wrong. People wouldn't be flocking around him, as he was usually quiet in school. His nails felt unnatural too, scratching his head, Hugh noticed that he couldn't see the usual visible black hair blocking the top half of his view, which was weird. Hugh stopped scratching his hair and set his hands on the ground to get up, not before seeing the smallest glimpse of his hand covered by blu-

Shooting up from his bed, Hugh had his heart beating at a much faster rate than his alarm currently sending loud and sharp noises into his ears. He shut off the alarm, or rather his watch set on alarm, by pressing the stop button as quickly as he could. With the watch in hand and beads of sweat rolling down his forehead, he tried to remember about his dream but to no success. Like usual. He had those dreams very rarely, ones about the future. He called them Future dreams. In those dreams, he was obviously 'dreaming about the future', and he would know that it was happening, but as soon as he tried to remember anything about it, it would instantly disappear and only revealed in the not-so-distant future. A few weeks or so. The dreams Hugh would usually be unimportant, and the only way to know what it was about, was waiting for it to happen. It would also result in minor and some major headaches, sweating and having sore limbs after hitting them somewhere shortly after awaking, or during the dream, where whatever happened in it, the same would happen. If he hurt his leg by falling on it, his leg would hurt after it too. It was very different, comparing other dreams 'normal' people had.

Today's dream though, it felt... Extremely different. Sure, he didn't have any idea what it was about, or any hand injuries, but he just knew it was special. Hugh ignored it, as there was no point of trying to remember, he had lots of experience with that. Getting out of bed, Hugh put on his watch, school clothes, etc. .. He wore his white button up shirt, a trinity knot grey tie, dark grey pants, his lighter grey jumper and his black blazer. He also wore the school scarf which was fully black apart from the school logo and his black fingerless gloves, which were his own, but after a long time of controverting with the principal, he was allowed to wear it. So now, Hugh was almost fully covered by dark clothes. Hugh started to have a liking to black clothing, as it made him feel more isolated for some reason. Either way, he liked it.

Hugh groggily went to the bathroom, to wash his teeth and make himself look good enough for the school standards using the mirror. The teeth brushing commenced, but was not exciting at all. Eventually, he started to shape himself up. Moving his unkept hair to the right, he looked alright. Hugh was pretty tall, fairly skinny, he had thin rectangular glasses, Black hair and a few strands of white hair which proved that he was stressing, but he had had white hair like that since he was 6. Anyway, despite being Vietnamese (I'm sorry.), many people including his parents, thought he was Korean. Apart from some people saying China, because they don't know anything but the words 'made in China'. Finally ready, Hugh stretched for a bit before going out of the room.

Walking down the stairs, careful not to fall like the other 132 times in his life, Hugh was hit by a smell of food. Hugh usually secretly slept late every day, around 1-5 AM, writing and reading fan fictions on his beloved phone, which was also black. That would explain why he would always be hungry at breakfast, although sometimes, he didn't eat it due to his hated eating habits. He hated lots of food that his parents had made, and sometimes, only sometimes, he would eat it. Not all, but at least a bit. Today, the food smelt delicious, and he walked to the kitchen table ready to eat his small meal.

On a plate just placed before him was Bacon and egg. Hugh looked pretty surprised. He hadn't had this stuff for years! Quickly finishing his meal, Hugh went to sit on the couches and watch the television. The television flashed for a second before showing the show. Pokemon.

"Fuckin Ash," Hugh said, angry at the show only directed to some stupid kid on an adventure to be a Pokemon master. Ash wanted to 'catch them all' which he never did. Such a bad TV show, but Pokemon in general, were THE best in his opinion. The main games! Pokemon Mystery Dungeon! Not the show, but everything else. Hugh had a love for Pokemon. He would do anything to be in that world. Anything. Even give them his whole current life he had now, just for a year on the Pokemon world or something.

Time went on and it was time for school. Writing in the car, Hugh sat there, phone in hand, thinking about the next chapter of What a Good Life Would Feel Like. Waggle Waffle as IcyNirvana would say it was, Hugh had absolutely no idea what to do for it. What would he do next chapter? Would chapter 5 be about Rose? Before he knew it, the car stopped at his school, this meant goodbye to his mother and his writing time. Grabbing his bags, Hugh waved goodbye to the car.

Walking to the lockers, Hugh got his books out for class and closed it, locking his locker with his yellow lock with markings on it, saying 'Go Away' or 'I'll be watching'. Almost instantly, Hugh walked to a wall, leaned onto it and took out phone, leaving his books on the floor. Writing with the time left, Hugh went all out on writing his story before his friends saw, nobody knew about it and he didn't want anyone to.

Although Hugh considered himself lonely, he had a lot of friends, not too much, but sometimes, he'd prefer to be by himself. Be even tried to be mute for a couple months and it had worked, to some extent. Hugh liked to isolate himself for a few reasons. He liked peacefulness, not people laughing and yelling at each other. People wouldn't disturb him. He would feel depressed, which usually isn't good, but it felt great to him. Also, he could write better when he was depressed or sad, so he would be able to write and read stories. Less people, more time to self.

Eventually, his friends came. They were pretty talkative, even in the phase when Hugh had forced himself to not talk. They sat near him and looked at what he was doing, but Hugh had changed from writing to playing games. It didn't last long as the others went to play their games on their phone, so Hugh began to write again.

 **After a while...**

Hugh had successfully wrote half a page on his phone in a time span of 30 minutes. Although it wasn't a lot, he was writing on his phone and ideas were scarce. Straight after looking at the time, the school bell rang and people were going to class. Hugh had English on the first period, so he went there. Hugh brought a few extra things just in case, which included his trusty laptop, headphones, a mouse and pad.

"Today, we write narratives on our electronic devices." the English teacher said.

"Yes!" he quietly whispered, happy that he could write on his laptop. Hugh actually hated English lessons, and he wasn't the best at writing too, but he was happy that he could be writing for his internet friends as long as he finished early or did enough work. Hugh only realized he was one of the only happy people in class that moment. Some were sighing and trying to plan out everything. Not caring, Hugh started on his work.

Hugh angled his laptop around so nobody could see what he was doing and quickly made the introduction. It took five minutes and there was almost still two hours to go. Eventually, Hugh finished his work in an hour, long enough so that it looked like he had done it and nothing else. With the work done still open, Hugh went onto his story that already had 500 words on it. Finishing that chapter, Hugh sighed. There wasn't much for him to do, apart from leaning on the back of his chair then imagining things about what he would be doing at the moment if he was in the Pokemon world.

Hugh loved Pokemon, even more than he loved Team Fortress 2. He thought of catching Pokemon that were willing to come with him, beating the Pokemon League and then having a normal life with his friends and Pokemon that were 'maybe even more than a friend' with him. It would've been an awesome life, he didn't have to work too hard and although he would be scaling mountains and riding on his Pokémon's back across seas, it wouldn't make him as frustrated as the work in this world.

 **After a long time...**

Hugh sighed. He couldn't write anything until he posted his new chapter. He needed to have IcyNirvana beta read the story then see the reviews he had loved so much. He also needed to see how EvanDrop liked the chapter so Hugh could write more like that. Eating his sushi, Hugh imagined stuff again. It only took a while until he had finished. Getting up, he took his 3ds and played Super Smash Bros 4 and gave people turns to play it. Hugh was pretty good at it. He could beat level nines with a little difficulty but some of them he couldn't.

Hugh decided to lean on the walls near his friends, the person who claimed to be the best had lost, and Hugh was going to steal his hand held console back so they wouldn't hog it. As soon as that happened though, Hugh had felt a sharp pain in his chest. Recoiling, Hugh thought of what was happening to him. Maybe eating sushi too fast? No, food wouldn't hurt his chest, what was it? Hugh was supporting himself on the wall, beads of sweat falling down like rain. His friends noticed and got worried.

Hugh began to feel different, and the pain was spreading all over his body, getting worse every second. Hugh started shaking a bit, getting everybody's attention around him, even people in year twelve. He hissed trying to endure the pain. Hugh thought about how he was like in the story he was writing, getting pain every day. The real life Hugh should have been no different, but then again, nobody would be experiencing things like this would they? Thoughts quickly disappeared and was replaced by even more pain than ever before. How was he still conscious? He was already breathing deeply and it felt like a dagger was being twisted in his body after being stabbed, everywhere.

Sweat was forming at rapid paces now, and Hugh was squeezing his eyes shut and yelling. Lots of people were around him now, and Hugh felt like he was going to die any moment now. To his surprise, he felt the pain lessen, but it was still bad.

Eventually, he felt normal, but some pain in his clenched hands and a bit on his chest. People were still gathering around him asking questions, but all Hugh heard was silence. Mouths were moving but nothing was heard. Hugh couldn't answer them as he couldn't hear and he had his own questions to ask. What was that? How am I conscious? Will it happen again? Right at that moment, Hugh finally heard something.

 _ **'Yes. Tell the other people to stay away.'**_ Hugh's eyes widened and the sound of people came back to him.

"Get back!" he yelled in a commanding tone. He knew exactly what was going to happen. He didn't care about how his hearing came back, he had to prepare of the worst. Screaming (not high pitched you kids) as soon as the pain came back, the air in his lungs rushed out of him, and even the through it had all gone, Hugh couldn't stop screaming. People around him were pretty far away, looking up at him with faces of shock. Looking up? Hugh was floating a bit over the ground now, shaking roughly and with a ton of quickly increasing pain. He couldn't even tell if he was floating due to the pain surrounding his body. Now, he felt like a moon was crushing him down on the earth. (Majora's mask! :D )

With a final spasm, Hugh fell unconscious, slowly descending and no longer shaking. The pain had left him and he had dropped to the floor. Nothing could describe how much pain he had just taken and what had changed him. Or whatever he was now...

 **{A/N} NoSkills : Hey peoples! I know that you people may be confused on how long this took and why this wasn't my other story 'Waggle Waffle' as Icy would call it. Well, the reason why I did this is because... I have no idea what to do for the story. Even after this, I don't know hat I am going to do, but I'm not giving up yet! I'M THINKING. Anyway, this basically reflects my life at the moment, yes, even the dreams. The only person I've told about the dreams is Icy. He claims to have it too, and he's a cool guy, so I trust him. I don't even care if he lied. He's just that awesome. Anyway, my whole life is basically that, excluding the pain and floaty powers.**

 **I know this chapter was boring, but after this, it's going to have some Pokemon involvement in it. Yeah. Well, that's all I have for now and I'm sorry for the upload time, but here it is! A chapter of... Whatever this is. I'm still thinking of a name at the moment I write this. Idunno. Maybe 'A Portal to the Pokemon world'? Or "Dreaming a Million Nights?' yeah, I think I might take the million nights one. Just because its shortened term is "DAMN" I think Icy would love that. I just gotta find a way to relate it to this story.**

 **Alrighty, I hoped you people liked the first chapter of DAMN (I love it already) and I'll see you people later!**

 **AGuyWithNoSkills**

 **To those who read this by going onto my profile, or just randomly, thank you. To the writers I read stories from (eg. HoundDude or CollieRider12), I just wanna say. "Hi. Thanks for reading." :)**

 **Btw people, I got a new mouse and headset! The headphones are really cool. Not too good, but it's really loud. And it's an usb headset. As for my mouse... It's friggin tiny. 7cm long. :( Sad.**


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

**Chapter 2: Change**

 **{A/N} NoSkills: Hey peoples! I'm back with this story! It has been quite a while hasn't it? *Cough* A Whole Year! Anyway, I wasn't too interested in writing a bit in this story, or even writing at all! I don't know why. I did try to force myself to, but idunno. Small progress. Probably 15 words a day. I'm bad. Whatever. I'm going to see where I left off with the last chapter. I forgot. :(**

 **After a while...**

 **Woah. I just re-reading the whole of chapter one, and apart from the terrible writing, it seems that I need an exorcist. Hehe. Attention like that would kill me itself. Geez. Anyway, disclaimer here, and as always, I'll see ya guys at the end of the chapter. Oh! And before I forget! Kill me!**

 **( Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Pokemorphs in any way, but my OC's that will appear here in this story. In addition, the names of people who appear in this chapter are IcyNirvana's, and TheHappyTyranid's names respectively.)**

 **Beta-read by IcyNirvana (The guy who makes my stories much better.)**

A year after the 'transformation'...

Hugh stared at the dark, grey sky with black clouds raining down on him as quick and bright flashes occasionally lighted the sky for half a second. Wet and alone, Hugh walked around, deserted by the world around him. His places of refuge now were his house, the streets and a faraway forest, which was where he would be running to. Just like his story. The main character runs away from home, into a forest. Sighing, he walked on, trying to reach home. The school became a dark place for him. He was no longer accepted. And, well, and he didn't want his parents being harassed because their son was an abomination. The students kinda accepted him though, although they had been calling him 'harmless' names and used him as a portable microwave despite him not knowing how to become one. They tried to be 'nice'. There was still a few of his friends left, but leaving there forever would be the best choice. Especially when he Pokemon fan club he had loved so much tried to force him to be their mascot due to his new... 'Characteristics'.

With his black and blue fur wet and clothes getting heavier due to rain, he walked on through the rain. Lightning struck and the sound of thunder followed soon after, causing pain to the boy whose ears were a little more sensitive. He got hit by lighting just a few times, but instead of what normal people would feel, he only felt small amounts of pain and tingling. Hugh, abnormally, liked the pain though, it helped him concentrate on the task at hand, which was to get home. Glancing to the right, he saw a large forest area where it would have been at least half a mile away from the main road which he had followed. It wasn't a very nice day, not at all. But at least, for now, he would have a plan. Just like he imagined.

An hour later...

The boy finally reached home sopping wet. As he reached the doorstep of the two-storied, cream coloured house, he saw the littlest movement in the front yard. He looked to the right, though whatever he thought he saw probably scurried away or something already. Looking back to the door, he knocked on it, and waited. And waited. Eventually, the door opened up to reveal his little sister, smiling up to him. It didn't make him feel better though.

"Hold up, I gotta do something," he said, closing the door. "Don't lock it though!" he shouted through the door. It was all silent save for the many drops of rain pummelling the rocks and grass on the floor and the distant sounds of thunder. The thunderstorm continued as he looked up once again. He liked the lightning. Just not the sound it would make. He stepped outside into the rain, waiting for the last chance to feel lightning, waiting for the thing that felt natural to him now. As lightning struck the boy, he didn't flinch nor do anything to show pain of some sort. Only a smile creeped onto his face. The lightning, gave him barely any pain, but the satisfaction upon being struck was well worth it. Whenever he got hit, he felt warm inside, like the light was reaching through his body. He would relax and the lightning would feed him energy, and he would feel much more alive than ever. Much to his displeasure, the downside was the booming sound it would make.

Stepping back into shelter, he shook his whole body, flinging the rain that was on him, elsewhere. With puffed up and damp fur, he walked into the house. He took off his school bag, heavy with books, clothing and the things creating the pitter-patter sounds. He took out his small lunch box and set it down on the counter near the sink. What he got for lunch didn't matter anyway. He didn't really eat it. Despite having few arguments about this topic in the past with Mother, he still refused to eat. Only when he really needed to.

Dumping his bag on top the clothesline outside, he left it there. With a yawn, Hugh went to his room and plopped onto the bed, feeling the weight of the stress piling up above him slowly diminish to a small distraction in his mind. With a sigh, he took out his conveniently waterproof phone and checked the time. 5 pm. Two hours after school and finally home. In the middle of the screen, there lay an old notification of the only people he called 'true friends'. It was from FanFiction, a writing website consisting of many people of different writing ability. He was one of the bad ones, nothing he wrote usually made sense and update times were dangerously low. But what he wrote was his lifelong dream, he poured all his heart into it.

Being a pokemorph made him think that there really might be a chance his dream could turn out true! The dream… Of seeing a true pokemon! Now, he knew that pokemon were fictional creatures who roamed the world just like animals, and most of them were based off animals. He knew that he could never get to see one himself, but weird things had already happened, and there might be that one chance he could be there to see it.

Hugh yawned, reminding himself to do some work later, then he looked outside the window. He changed his mind, it had already gotten dark and, looking at his bedside clock, he saw that it was too late to do homework. He knew that doing homework didn't really do anything for him but take away one of many 'talks' from the distasteful teachers. It also gave him something to do that didn't involve going outside or helping his parents cook or something. If course he could just play some video games, write some stories and be lazy. But sometimes he got bored of that. Some part of him told him that he should do work and listen to the parent's orders. However, the other part of himself told him that he should be one with the lightning.

Being a Pokemorph helped in some ways: enhanced sight, hearing, physical strength, intelligence and much more. And one of them was that he could apparently control lightning and have agility rivalling a high speed car. Well, his 'true friends' said that it could be a possibility, and being a pokemorph wasn't only for show, but was supposed to give him abilities and traits of the Pokemon species, such as immunity to lightning.

That was a positive change though, traits and abilities! And he had no idea how to use it. He hadn't spent enough time into it. He had reminded himself several times, but he was a little too busy with school work and the such. Most of his time was spent outside, a complete 180° from what it was used for last year. He could train there, but he either had to do it when nobody was near enough to hear a loud booming noise, or when it was raining and people were expecting lightning. And most of the time, when it was raining, he either had to do homework or wasn't allowed out.

Despite all of these perks, being a pokemorph was very difficult. Everybody hated them, even if they didn't even know who he was, or what he was. The only people who liked him at first sight were the furry lovers and the hardcore pokemon fans who knew anything at first glance. It wasn't all that bad though, even if they swarmed him like he was giving free Mew codes for the Pokemon games. He did like the positive attention. And plus, he didn't mind the furries, since he was a real life furry anyway.

With a long yawn, his eyes started fluttering. Too much thinking and not enough rest. And no homework done. Another yawn told Hugh that he really needed sleep, and so he did, closing his eyes and letting them have a good rest after blinking so much. He turned over to his side and dozed off to sleep. But a thought stopped him.

" _I should really fix up my sleep cycle. I should check the time."_

His eyes flashed open, and he grabbed his phone to look at the time. '2:17AM.' He let his phone rest on the bedside table, the bright light of the mobile screen illuminating the whole bedroom. Hugh has not done anything to prepare himself to sleep and he assumed he slept there for a very long time after a tiring day of school. The window wasn't fully closed and he could hear the wind stream flow through the small gap. His window's blinds were unrolled and he could see every little star and street lamp possible. The door was not closed properly, a dull yellow light escaped into the room. It looked oddly nice. That is, until he had heard footsteps in the hallway that lead to all the bedrooms.

Hugh kept silent and didn't move for a while. Eventually, his ears had followed those footsteps down the stairs and into the kitchen. Somebody was hungry tonight. Hugh let go of his breath, not even noticing that he had held it, and relaxed into the bed. The warm bedsheets and blanket would've been his best friend during the winter. If he was still a human. It was summer, and blankets were a bother to him. His mother kept on insisting that he should keep the blanket, in case it got cold. She probably forgot about the differences between the past and the present. It's not hard to forget that they have a freakish child living in their house.

With a sigh, Hugh eased his mind and ridded the confusing thoughts in his head that often didn't make sense at all. And it was time to sleep. Again. If he could, that was. So instead, Hugh took the earphones and put them in his ears. He then picked up his phone and played some soft music. All he listened to were video game soundtracks. He had taken a liking to Pokemon soundtracks, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky soundtracks, to be precise. He would listen to the new Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon songs too, having heard that they were extremely good, but he decided to wait until he actually played the game himself. That way, the songs he would listen to would have a special place in his heart.

Now, Hugh has two choices to choose from: either try to sleep or spend the time writing. Hugh knew that he wasn't the best at writing, especially after getting the surprising English essay score of 40%. He thought that was decent but it was just the passing score. Over the last year, Hugh's scores have fallen drastically, somehow even worse than before. Despite that, writing was the only way he could get to communicate with the people who would actually care about what was happening and could relate to some issues. Nothing as critical as being turned into a pokemorph that could supposedly fire electric currents through the air and could become a portable phone and laptop charger, but some important things similar to depression or something just as bad.

With thoughts still in his mind, Hugh slowly fell asleep.

 **Sometime later...**

Hugh twitched as light filtered into his eyes. Yawning widely, Hugh opened his eyes to welcome the sun. Or rather, his phone's automatic notification flash saying that he got a message. What time was it? 4:29. Not really an improvement, but it still was enough sleep this time. Hugh picked up his phone and looked at the message. It read:

"SOMETHING IS WRONG. GO AND MAKE IT RIGHT"

There was no name included and there was no number included. It probably was just a prank. But, with nothing to do, Hugh decided to have a little adventure. If it was to kill time or himself, he would probably choose the first option. Though the second would be a good choice later on.

Hugh walked around the floor he was currently on, the second floor of the two storied house. Everything was dark. The only light he could see was the moon's rays shining through the blinds and the light emitted from the phone he brought along with him. Hugh dawdled to all the places something could be hiding in. Whether it be under the beds and chairs, in the small corners or each room and even on the ceiling, he would try and find whatever the message told him about. Really, he didn't know what he was looking for. An animal? A ghostly figure? A serial killer? What he had in mind was, whatever he was supposed to be looking for, it would be obviously out of place or an unknown thing.

So, upstairs was done. Nothing out of place. No creepy things around so far. Hugh slowly descended the stairs, trying not to make a noise. Occasionally, he accidentally made a creaking sound, but it was quiet enough for him to stay unnoticed. So down the stairs he went. He paused his movements when the motion sensor alarm came into view. It wasn't a very good one so Hugh could get past it easily, but he had to go slowly. Once he slipped out of its view, he scanned the area for anything unusual. Darker corners, weird objects or even big objects he would become a little suspicious of.

But, after all this time, nothing could be found worth noting.

With a sigh, Hugh went back upstairs. Defeated, he went to his room and flopped onto the bed. The adventure proved to be fruitless, but the fact that he wasted time was good enough. With a sigh, Hugh picked up his Eevee plushie and held it close to him. From his pants pocket, he pulled out his phone and turned it on. A blinding light made him look away so he unlocked both of his two password locks and turned down the phone brightness setting without looking. He has gotten used to a habit of doing that whenever it was too bright or dark.

Next, Hugh went to his Polaris Office application, which was essentially a replacement for Microsoft Office which allowed him to sync files from his laptop to his phone and vice versa. It was great for his writing, since he used his laptop to upload his files to FanFiction, but his phone to write. It was a pain, but it was quick and silent.

Hugh started moving his finger up and down the bottom half of his phone. He had a customized keyboard that could let him move his finger over a few keys and a word would come out. Writing, Hugh suddenly halted his actions. He looked at his bedside table, finding his two Pokemon mini figurines that were a Gardevoir and a Zoroark. Of course, he based Rose and Elise off them. Robin and Aurora being two other names he liked, and so he utilised them into the two Pokemon he had liked.

On random intervals, Hugh occasionally looked at the two figures before continuing writing. It was a very long writing session, but progress was as slow as always. It really didn't matter how long it was. If he really felt like writing, then he would do well. If he didn't, sixteen words was enough for a day anyway.

All night, Hugh wrote. Or rather, attempted to write the rest of his story. He read other stories to try and gain motivation, but he would sooner finish the whole story than to write his own. It wasn't a good plan, but the amount he would write would range from zero to a little over an astonishing one thousand words! But really, it still wasn't enough.

Sometime between four to five o'clock, the sun started to rise, filling the room with a calm and dim light. It looked nice and peaceful. The perfect view to sleep. But it if there was a good time to sleep, it would be at one in the morning. Not around four to five in the morning.

Suddenly, Hugh felt like he was being watched. He looked around in fear, draping his blanket almost over his head, leaving his eyes only peeking out. He wasn't very good with horror movies. Eventually, the feeling disappeared, but Hugh remained cautious for at least a little longer. However, there was no trace of anything bad in his current view so he relaxed a little.

It turned out to be a mistake because as soon as he did so, red eyes appeared, hovering over him. The owner of those eyes was a dark, almost invisible figure. It terrified Hugh and he let out a squeak. He tried to get under the blanket to remove the eye contact, but he could not move. He lay there, staring at the ghost as it slowly descended.

Hugh could see a part of a long dress, which was almost see through. The light from the blinds illuminated only the dress part, nothing else until it came down. Slowly but eventually, as Hugh was shaking and gasping in fear, the figure finally floated down far enough so that he could see everything but the facial area. Not that he wanted to see that.

A ghost with a transparent dress, extremely thin body parts, a large butchers knife stabbing the ghost from behind, the blood still stained on it, and those piercing red eyes of a devil. But, were ghosts described with red eyes? He didn't bother to think any more as all he could think about right now was getting away. He slid out to the other side of the bed, and launched himself towards the door, trying to open it. He looked back, and saw the full figure, but the backlighting didn't allow him to see the face, but there was one thing that made his frightening figure of the night, into something he would never think he would see.

Green hair.

Now, it had all made sense. But the reason why they had come here as still unidentified. Hugh stopped resisting and let the creature float over to him, finally seeing the facial features of the figure. Now, he could see that out resembled a beautiful figure in white, and what he wanted to see all his life. A Gardevoir. But, what did they want? And who was this Gardevoir?

"It's time," Hugh heard in actual, verbal speech.

Hugh didn't understand anything of course.

"It's time to bring you to the world you should've been born in."

Now he knew, even if it was a little bit. This Gardevoir had come to take him elsewhere. To a place of his dreams.

"Go to sleep," she said, "and by the time you wake up, you will be prepared."

"No!" he almost shouted. He immediately looked down. "Sorry, not yet. If it's the last time I'll ever see anyone here again, then I would like to take some things with me to remind myself about my family here in this world," Hugh said. The Gardevoir nodded.

Hugh went around his room, taking all the things that meant a lot to him. His phone, which he pocketed; headphones, which he put around his neck; his glasses, just in case; his phone charger; a pair of gloves; and his personal favourite scarves. Those weren't very special, but he took them because he might have needed them for later. Now, he took the most precious things with him. His 3DS and both Super Smash Bros and Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon; two Pokemon plushies of a Torchic and an Eevee; and the two small figures of a Gardevoir and a Zoroark. Now he was almost done.

Hugh opened the blinds fully, letting in the light come in as the sun rose up. He had the Gardevoir come and watch the scenery with him. The orange sky made everything beautiful, even the hundreds of buildings out in the distance. The only problem with it was that, there wasn't enough nature. He didn't really adore the grass, the trees, everything like that, but if it was the last thing he would see from this world then he would want the real earth to come and bid him farewell. Hugh left the window and went to do one of the last things he had to do.

Taking out a piece of paper and a pencil he had wanted to use for drawing, he wrote a note.

'Dear family,

I know that I'm a freak now, and you must've hated that. But I'm leaving now. Sorry that I couldn't give you any time for the farewells, but I love you all as family. You all treated me almost the same as before, and that was great! But it's time to leave now. Goodbye all of you. Farewell.

Your third child, Hugh Nguyen. I love you all.'

The note was done, but there was one more thing left. He went to FanFiction, and hastily went to private message IcyNirvana and TheHappyTyranid. He said to both of them:

'Dear IcyNirvana/TheHappyTyranid,

It's time for me to leave now. Leave this world I mean. Not by suicide or any type of death, but to literally go to another world. You know that world that I had always wanted to go to? Yeah. The Pokemon world! Isn't that amazing? Anyway, if only I could bring you with me… But it's time for a farewell. Yes, the saddest part of my life comes.

You both made the largest difference to my life, as well as some other writers. And in all honesty, I'm crying right now. I'm crying A LOT. I don't want to leave you both, but it's time for me to go. So, I know this message is my last, and it's short, but it's time now.

Icy. You helped me get into this website, and had so much impact on my life. You helped me with any sort of problem, and we talked a lot! Up until this year, since it has been the busiest time of my life. But other than that, you helped me find the friendliest, the most awesome people in my life. It's amazing how helping one person into this small place can change life as a whole. You've done that to me. So, I'll never forget you. Never in my life.

Wulfy. You were like the same with Icy. You even helped him with his stories when he was sick! That's very nice of you. Very, very nice. Nobody would've done that to me, I guess. They won't care about me. But only Icy and Ty. Maybe even you! Maybe even the whole of FanFiction! Maybe. You've only been introduced to me for a few weeks and months, but it felt like only a few minutes. Life does go fast when you're having fun. So, Wulfy, Take care of Icy for me, okay? Take care of him while I'm away. Thanks.

Ty. I know it's not your real name, but I know that you like the name Ty right? Anyway, like Icy, you put the most change in my life. What you did was you helped me like Icy, you introduced me to people, you shared things with me. You even made a whole story of you, Icy and myself for God's sake! This is why you're such a great person. You do so much, but it's not for yourself. It's for others too. So, you've changed how I think, and you've changed me. You've done something irreversible to me, and you've done good. So, I'll never forget you. Never.

I know it's hard to say goodbye, but I'm leaving now. I love you both more than my actual family, I'm sure you know that already. So, I know we never got to see each other, but you're more than my family. You're more than the whole of FanFiction. You guys, are my life. So, thank you for everything. I wish I could do more, but goodbye. Tell everyone you know. Houndude, Flamer, HillianLink, whoever you know. Even your reviewers! Because I want you to take over my stories. I want you to take over what I had started. In your own words, in your own story. My story is yours. Go ahead. Make your own version. Tell FanFiction what you think of me. Tell the what you think of me.

Goodbye all of you. I'll never forget you. Icy. Ty. Wulfy.

-AGuyWithNoSkills...'

Hugh's uncontrollable crying was comforted by the Gardevoir patting his back and rubbing it soothingly. He held his phone in front of him, and pressed "Send Message". It was done. It was so hard to do it, but he put all his heart and soul into those words. He really meant everything. Every word.

"Gardevoir," he said, his voice shaky, tears still rolling down his tear stained face.

"It's Elise."

"Elise then, thank you. You may take me to your world now."

"Are you sure?"

Hugh paused. "Wait, let me do something. Sorry."

"It's okay."

Hugh went back onto his phone, on Gmail this time. He entered Icy and Ty for the recipients and gave them a picture. A picture of his old self, with him smiling with his family dog, and a picture of his new self, smiling with tears visibly wetting his fur. With the picture, he wrote:

'Thank you for everything you've done for me. Have a good life for me, K?'

After the deed was done, Hugh sighed. Now, he would never see them.

"Elise?"

"Are you ready now?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Follow me."

Hugh followed Elise, and she surprisingly knew the way to the front of the house. He had taken slow steps, but it wasn't because he wanted to be quiet, but to see everything for the last time. And maybe to take his laptop too. They stood in the front yard.

"Ready?"

"Just a moment."

"I understand. Leaving this place is a hard thing to do. Tell me when you're ready."

Hugh took in his surroundings. The beautiful orange sky and the sun rising up into the sky again colouring the sky a radiant colour He took a deep breath, and stole his last few breaths of the human world's oxygen. lastly, he took out his phone and looked at the message he had sent a few minutes ago _. 'Goodbye Icy. Goodbye Wulfy. Goodbye Ty. I'll never forget you.'_

"Ready?" Asked Elise.

"Ready."

"Here. Hold my hand."

 **{A.N} NoSkills: AAAAAAA! I cried. When I did mention that I was crying, I was actually crying. I have my wet pillow for proof! Wet with tears. Nothing else. Anyway, AFTER ONE YEAR I FINALLY UPLOADED. YYEEESSS! Anyway, hope did you like it? I know I liked it. My hands were shaking when I was crying too! I guess that's good.**

 **So anyway, SUPER MYSTERY DUNGEON! IT'S AWESOME! No spoilers though. It's great. Go play yourself if you can. If not, save up for one if you can. Or just get spoiled. It's a great game though. I think it's as good as the first two. So yeah. It's real good. And the partner's theme is beautiful. Am I right? Or am I not right?**

 **Anyway. I'm done here. Just going to to cry. See you all later.**

 **Bye.**

 **-NoSkills.**

 **Icy here, hope you enjoy this chapter! First chapter of this story that I beta-read! Woo! Oh, and a message from Wulfy:**

 **This isn't happening in real life for you, is it? You're not leaving, are you? If you are… Well… DAMN YOU! Turn me into a Ninetales morph dammit! I wanna go as well!**

 **NoSkills: Of course it's not happening. If it was, I'd run over the oceans and take you all back to Australia and we'll be off to the other world! But uh, not today. I guess the time will come eventually. Hopefully. Oh, and I don't have any transformation powers Wulfy. That's reserved for Arceus and Mew. And Pyro. And Aqua.**


End file.
